Regalos Inesperados
by Sanji Himura
Summary: Traducción de Google. Misato Shinji quería dar las gracias por estar ahí para ayudarla a través de su dolor. Cuando Misato hace algo, lo hace a lo grande. ShinjiHarem eventual.


_If you are reading this message, then this is to notify you that this is a direct google translation of one of my well known works, Unexpected Gifts. Though I can go through the story quickly, I do have other commitments that I must undertake, but I can promise you a new chapter each and every Friday until the story is finished._

_Please enjoy my story in spanish._

_Si usted está leyendo este mensaje, entonces esto es para notificarle que se trata de una traducción de Google directamente de una de mis obras muy conocidas, Regalos Inesperados. A pesar de que se puede ir a través de la historia rápidamente, tengo otros compromisos que debe asumir, pero les puedo prometer un nuevo capítulo cada uno y todos los viernes hasta que la historia ha terminado._

Por favor, disfrutar de mi historia en español.

- Sanji Himura. 

-

**Sanji Himura presenta**

Una fan se trabajan Evangelion

Regalos Inesperados  


Capítulo 1: La depresión y un nuevo padre

"Si están escuchando este mensaje," una grabadora estaba a todo volumen la mala noticia a la persona que apretó el botón negro en la máquina. Esta persona sabía quién era, Kaji, el mal cuidado, relajado hombre que la había cortejado y la dejó para volver diez años después, sólo para sufrir este destino. Ella sabía lo que esto significaba, su amante había muerto.

El mensaje continúa como ella irrumpió en llanto, golpeando su mano sobre la mesa, hablando frases incoherentes.

Esa fue la escena que un niño de 14 años vio cuando entró en la habitación para preparar la cena. Dejar caer las bolsas, se acercó a ella y le acarició la espalda, golpeando a todos los puntos de presión para aliviar su estrés. Detección de las ministraciones, se dio la vuelta y vio su rostro, el rostro que siempre le dio la esperanza, la cara que ella deseaba que ella veía cada mañana, el rostro que tenía el consuelo de que ella estaba buscando en este mismo momento.

Shinji Ikari

Regalando más lágrimas, ella lo abrazó como un ancla manteniendo todavía un barco en una tormenta. Continuando a frotar su espalda, él continuó ayudando a calmarse, dándole la paz con justicia que merecía. Parting, se enderezó la camisa, y se secó las lágrimas restantes.

"Gracias", susurró.

"Por lo que Misato", Shinji respondió con cierto entusiasmo.

"Para estar aquí. Ya sabes, si no entró cuando lo hiciste, me habría disparado".

"No me refiero a eso", contestó Shinji con sorpresa en su voz.

"Yo sí, y por lo que has hecho, yo te voy a dar un regalo. Me voy a NERV para que pueda conseguir para usted. Quédate aquí."

Cuando se fue, Shinji entró en pánico. Sabía que su cumpleaños fue un tiempo lejos, a nueve meses de distancia, y la Navidad fue de cuatro meses.

Continuó la idea por algún tiempo hasta que ella volvió con una sonrisa en su cara. Acariciando su estómago de una manera poco ortodoxa, ella corrió hacia su habitación. Pensando que no era nada, sin embargo, no me dolió comprobar con el Dr. Akagi. Cogió el teléfono cuando el timbre de la puerta se escuchó.

Al abrir la puerta, irónicamente, fue el Dr. Akagi. "Shinji, Misato es en?", Preguntó ella.

"Si. Ella está en su cuarto", replicó. Hacer la solicitud no solicitada, recuperó Misato y la acompañó hasta la sala de estar.

"Así que Misato, ¿cómo se siente estar embarazada", preguntó el Dr. Akagi como Misato entró en la habitación. Sabiendo que le faltaba unas cuantas páginas del libro, Shinji se quedó quieto.

"Usted no es un hacer, sobre todo que me dejó embarazada con su hijo", le dijo.

"Es cierto, sin embargo, debido a mi embarazo, supongo que será a la vez aprender juntos".

"Perdón", interrumpió Shinji: "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Shinji", respondió el Dr. Akagi. "¿Conoces las muestras que tomamos de usted?"

¿Cómo no iba a olvidar, dio todas las muestras posibles que se puede dar, la sangre, el pelo, la piel, la salvia, el esperma. Se detuvo. Sabía por la clase de salud de la reproducción, y su rostro se volvió blanco.

Misato cuenta de esto, se hizo romo diciendo, "no había un proyecto que consistía en producir los pilotos más fuertes de los Evas. Mediante la recopilación de esperma, de ti, y las muestras de huevos de Asuka, los magos han determinado que un piloto más fuerte no habría dado lugar a poner los dos juntos. "

Dr. Akagi continuó, "Misato vino a mí con la inusual solicitud para dejarla embarazada con su hijo, Shinji. Por una corazonada, que procesa la muestra de huevo con la misma prueba, y lo habría hecho un piloto más fuerte".

Shinji entendido, pero preguntó: "¿Por qué se queda embarazada, el Dr. Akagi?"

Dr. Akagi respondió: "Tu padre no me quiere. Me enteré de que se acostó con mi madre. Ya sabes lo mucho que me odiaba a mi madre, y después de enterarse de esto, yo quería darle una bofetada en la cara para hacer lo que hizo. Cuando Misato vino a mí, bueno, yo sabía que tenía mi oportunidad de traerlo de vuelta. "

"Así que usted utilizó parte de mi izquierda sobre los espermatozoides y conseguiste embarazada", Shinji terminó para ella. Dr. Akagi asintió con la cabeza en sentido afirmativo.

Shinji tomó esto tan bien como cualquier nuevo padre haría. Se desmayó.


End file.
